Problem: Daniel has 24 lemons for every 20 apples. Write the ratio of lemons to apples as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{20}=\dfrac{6}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{6}{5}$ is the ratio of lemons to apples written as a simplified fraction.